Mas abajo
by Itnuzi Desli
Summary: No es nada del otro mundo... despues de todo la ropa intima femenina es normal de ver,o no ¿Ryoma? xDD para reir hasta mas no poder!


Hello, suu aquí tengo mi nuevo fic! Jiji esta vez no presentare con la choco u.u (no esta TT) haciendo un pequeño es una pequeña historia sobre una teoría que tengo, tiene implícitamente un poco de romance, pero solo un poquito ya que la intención de esto es que rían! Hmm

POT no me pertenece, la teoría si! Recuerden teoría de las faldas cortas por Itnuzi Desli jijiji enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa si que era una tarde calurosa, ¿Por qué demonios hacia tanto calor? Kami… tenia suerte de que la entrenadora los haya dejado salir mas temprano, a veces a Ryuzaki-sensei se le ocurrían buenas ideas y el la adoraba por eso.

Camino hacia los filtros para lavarse la cara y tomar un poco de agua, necesitaba refrescarse, mas tarde se pasaría por el expendedor de bebidas y se compraría una deliciosa Ponta como siempre. Estiro un poco su cuello y fijo su vista en las canchas de tennis del equipo femenino, en realidad les faltaba mucho.

A diferencia del equipo masculino su entrenador no las dejo salir mas temprano, se compadecía un poco de ellas. Había un ligero mormullo cerca del, trato de buscar la causa de aquel molesto ruido y sus ojos dorados la encontraron

-¿Qué están haciendo?- les pregunto a unos chicos cercanos a las canchas que veían y murmuraban algo inaudible para el.

-¿um? Echizen… ven acá para que veas esto- Ryoma con algo de fastidio se acerco mas a ellos – ¿ves a las chicas?

- si… - respondió, ¿Cómo no verlas? Se esforzaban tanto tratando de devolver un simple servicio y parecían pequeñas hormigas agonizando ante el imponente sol. – ¿y…?

Una pequeña gota salio de sus nucas, ¿en que mundo vivía este chico? Tenia a lindas chicas con ropas mojadas por el sudor pegadas al cuerpo, usando diminutas faldas y con un lindo sonrojo por el ejercicio, ¿Ryoma estaba ciego o que?

-Hombre… ve lo que esta ante tus ojos- le dijo uno de los dos chicos

-¿Qué?- ok, el no entendía para nada, quizás era un poco lento, o su barrera anta hentai no le permitía ver con claridad

- ¡Las chicas! Son hermosas… mira sus piernas- un poco de rubor apareció en las mejillas de Ryoma.

-¡Sus firmes traseros!- mas sangre se acumulaba en su cara al fijarse en esta parte de la anatomía humana- Sus pechos… sus faldas cortas, cielos creo que le he visto las pantaletas a todas

- Si, creo que compiten entre ellas mismas para ver quien lleva la falda mas corta

-¡Tienes razón!- rieron como si se revolcaran en felicidad Ryoma había bajado todo lo posible su gorra para que no vieran su notable sonrojo

¡Esos hentais! En todo el tiempo que tenia siendo un hombre no se había molestado en mirar debajo de la falda de ninguna chica, ¡era indecente! Recordó a su oyaji y todas las sucias revistas que tenia, el mundo estaba lleno de pervertidos.

-¿Y tu que piensas Echizen? Cual de ellas te parece que tiene la falda mas corta- le pregunto tratando de incluirlo en la conversación.

- Mada mada dane- atino a decir mientras miraba sus pies y trataba de disminuir el intenso sonrojo.

-¿Nani?- al parecer no entendieron su expresión- de cualquier forma… creo que la nieta de la entrenadora es la ganadora.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, hombre, se tropieza y cae tantas veces además su falda es muy pequeña ¿como su abuela la deja andar así?

- Es una pequeña zorra… mira, se cayó de nuevo – reían de nuevo

Mientras los chicos se burlaban como estupidos, Ryoma levanto su mirada para ver a Ryuzaki Sakuno y sus lindas pantaletas blancas con conejitos ¡woah! De pronto noto que tenia un trasero bastante adorable… ¿En que demonios pensaba? No quería convertirse en un asqueroso hentai que se pasaba el día imaginando sobre la ropa intima de las mujeres ¡ni pensarlo!

- ¡Mada mada dane!- volvió a decir y se alejo rápidamente de ellos.

- Oye Echizen, ¡no te vallas! pronto comenzaran a saltar y es la mejor parte.

A esa clase de personas es mejor ignorarla, a diferencia de ellos el si tenia algo mejor que hacer, más moral que ver la ropa interior de las mujeres. A las 6 pm iban a pasar un partido de tennis que el quería ver así que tenia que llegar temprano para verlo.

Camino hacia su casa tratando de olvidar las imágenes de Ryuzaki cayéndose. Desviando toda su atención hacia el partido que pronto comenzaría, lo único que veía en la TV eran partidos de tennis o algún buen reportaje sobre tennis, también entrevistas que le hicieran a un jugador de tennis pero siempre sobre tennis. Tennis.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente entro a la escuela normalmente, olvidando completamente lo vivido el día anterior. Eso era una cosa sin importancia que no tenia por que recordarla.

- ¡Echizen!- lo llamaban otra vez esos fastidiosos chicos pervertidos

-¿Um?- volteo a ver quien gritaba su nombre, eran los idiotas hentais ¿Qué querrían esta vez?

-Mira esto- los chicos se ubicaron a un lado de las escaleras y levantaron sus cabezas viendo a las chicas que subían los escalones y fijándose en lo que había debajo de sus faldas.

Por Kami- sama, ¿acaso no tenían nada mejor que hacer que ser unos descarados libidinosos? Si están aburridos deberían recoger piedras o buscar oro en un charco, no podía garantizar que obtuvieran alguna ganancia pero definitivamente seria mejor que hacer esas cosas indecentes. Es mejor ignorarlos. Siguió el camino hasta su aula y una vez que llego tomo asiento, rápidamente se reunieron unos chicos a su alrededor

- Echizen, llegaste temprano hoy- le dijo Horio sorprendido, el siempre llegaba tarde era característico de el

- ¿En serio?- de seguro había puesto mal la alarma, en fin no tenia importancia

- Tu siempre tan despistado, Ryoma- le dijo Kachiro, era tan obvio que el chico de cabello negro verdoso la mayoría del tiempo andaba en las nubes

- Supongo que nunca cambiaras- hizo un ultimo comentario Katsuo.

-Ohayo – dijo Tomoka al entrar al salón acompañada de su mejor amiga Sakuno, ambas se acercaron y dejaron sus cosas en sus pupitres.

Ryoma observo de reojo a la chica de trenzas largas… blancas con conejos ¿Cuáles traería hoy?

El resto del día pasó normalmente, en el almuerzo Echizen había dormido una siesta en la azotea y evitado a los idiotas sin otro oficio más que ver a las chicas aunque pudo ver unas cuantas artimañas de los hentais para acercarse a ellas… Esos bastardos.

Esa tarde tenia practica de tennis así que se dirigía a los vestidores, como lo hacia siempre. En el pasillo vio salir a una chica del baño de las mujeres.

-Hola Ryoma- kun- lo saludo tímidamente

- Ryuzaki… hubo algo que le llamo la atención. Su falda verde estaba inusualmente doblada atrás, dejando ver esta vez unas pantaletas amarillas.

Ahora entendía por que decían que era la que mas mostraba, si hacia esa clase de cosas no podía esperar que no hablaran de ella… aunque esto podría ser no ser adrede, ella era muy torpe, quizás fue al baño y cuando se estaba arreglando la ropa la falda se había quedado metida en su ropa interior.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto la tímida chica al ver que Ryoma se había quedado pensativo

Y entonces ¿Qué debía hacer? Estas eran las opciones que había considerado

a. Irse de allí y dejar que ella misma u otra persona se diera cuenta.

b. Decirle que podía ver claramente sus pantaletas amarillas como el sol.

c. Arreglarle la falda el mismo y arriesgarse a recibir una bofetada por tocarle el trasero.

…

No eran muy buenas opciones, de hecho ninguna le parecía apropiada. Una era muy fría, la otra muy cruel y la última peligrosa ¿Qué haría?

-Ryoma- kun- lo llamo suavemente pero fu suficiente para hacerlo volver a la realidad.

-…- un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas así que volteo su cara a otro lado, Sakuno lo miraba confundida ¿será que tenia algún malestar? Ryoma pudo escuchar pasos acercándose, tenia que escoger una opción y si no se apuraba llegaría tarde a las practicas y Tezuka buchou lo haría correr.

Ella dejo caer algo, no le presto atención a que era el objeto, Ryuzaki se inclino y el tenia que aprovechar el momento… podía sentir como su corazón palpitaba a millón, la sangre se acumulaba rápidamente en sus mejillas y había un nudo en su garganta que no lo dejaba tragar. Acerco su mano hasta estar a pocos milímetros de su trasero, ¿seria tan firme como parecía? ¡Maldición! Retiro la tela rápidamente y la dejo caer como debía hacerlo desde un principio.

¿En que estaba pensando? No tenia idea para fijarse en el sexo opuesto, como su cara ardía tanto se alejo lo más rápido posible de la escena y se dirigió a los vestidores.

-¿Estas bien Ryoma? Te ves muy agitado- le pregunto Momoshiro al verlo llegar a las canchas.

-Déjame tranquilo- le respondió mientras empezaba a hacer los calentamientos. Si, de seguro el tennis lo haría tranquilizarse.

Al terminar las prácticas aun estaba muy intranquilo, tenía que pensar en una manera de evitar que Sakuno estuviera mostrando su ropa intima por culpa de sus diminutas faldas. Por que si Ryoma no veía las pantaletas de Sakuno entonces el podría volver a ser un niño inocente y acorde con su edad no pensaría en cosas de la anatomía humana. ¿Por qué ella usaría esas faldas tan cortas? Si les quitara un poco mas de tela ella ya no tendría autoestima.

Mientras caminaba por la calle se fijo en una tienda de ropa y vio unos zapatos verdes que le llamaron la atención, en realidad eran unos muy bonitos zapatos, arriba de el calzado estaban unos pequeños shorts grises, eran de lycra y se veían bastante prácticos, si Ryuzaki usara shorts debajo de sus faldas sus problemas se acabarían.

Entro a la tienda donde fue recibido por una joven mujer de ojos claros.

-Konichiwa ¿puedo ayudarlo?- le pregunto servicialmente.

- Hai, Estoy buscando unos shorts para chicas, como los que están en la vitrina.

- ¿De lycra?- pregunto indicándole que lo siguiera

- Hai- asintió

- ¿Cuál color?- le pregunto mostrándole la variedad y extensa gama de colores disponibles.

-Blanco- respondió recordando sus blumers con conejos.

-¿Cómo es?- le consulto la vendedora.

-¿Cómo es que?- pregunto sin entender.

-¡La chica! ¿Cómo es? ¿Cuál es su talla?

-Ah- en realidad no sabia su talla, solo que era muy delgada- Ella es delgada.

-¿Este te parece?- le mostró un short

-Muy grande- la vendedora lo cambio por otro- ese esta bien.

-También hay de igual modelos pero en nylon y en algodón- una buena vendedora tiene que vender su producto ¿no?

Pensó en la posibilidad de que entre más shorts tuviera más los usaría.

-Muéstremelos- le pidió

Salio de la tienda con una bolsa azul pastel, le había comprado 3 y eran de diferentes colores, esperaba que le gustaran… no, esperaba que se los pusiera. Mañana se los entregaría.

En el camino a la escuela pensaba en como le había llegado a preocupar la ropa interior de Ryuzaki, no era que le gustara la chica, era la nieta de la entrenadora y debía ser bueno con ella ¿no? A diferencia de las otras chicas que lo acosaban, ella era más calmada y silenciosa que las demás eso le agradaba así que podría decirse, que era un poco especial.

Entrando a las instalaciones de Seishun Gakuen diviso a la chica de cabello largo rojizo y de grandes ojos, bien, le entregaría la bolsa y le diría que los usara.

-Ryuzaki- le llamo Echizen caminando hasta su lado- Ohayo

- ¿ah? O…Ohayo Ryoma-kun- ¿la había saludado? oh kami, el sonrojo en sus mejillas apareció repentinamente.

- Oye, esto es para ti – le extendió la bolsa, ella lo miro sorprendida- toma

-¿Par… para mi?- recibió la bolsa y se inclino agradeciendo- ¡domo arigato Ryoma-kun! Por cierto… ¿Qué es?

-Son shorts, puedes usarlo debajo de tu falda cuando practiques tennis, o debajo de cualquier falda que sea muy corta- Traducción: póntelos siempre para evitar mostrar de mas- úsalos ¿si?

-Ha… hai- asintió sonrojándose aun mas, si Ryoma quería que los usara, ellas los usaría.

Ryoma mostró su típica sonrisa y seguido de eso retomo su camino, ya Ryuzaki no participaría en esa estupida competencia, podría usar sus minifaldas sin preocuparse. Ya no tendrían por que llamarla zorra, por que no lo era.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les gusto? Espero que les haya gustado por que yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, etto saludos a la Tikalcita por que le gusto mucho el fic y fue la primera en leer mi obra de arte.

Para los que han leído mis fics anteriores quiero decirles que, la continuación de Navidades esta en proceso, pronto lo publicare, no diré fecha por que nunca cumplo con las fechas… nunca u.u. Syusuke cumplí años en febrero - espero que lo hayan felicitado, jijiji hmm bueno, dejen reviews, si?


End file.
